We Don't Have Time, Part One
by Vendolius817
Summary: Draco and Hermione havin' relations at a inconvenient time, but it was definitely worth it. Definitely AU, and doesn't comply with DH, cuz I'm just stubborn like that. There is a sequel to this one shot.  Rated M for explicit sex and language


Author: Me!

Description: Draco and Hermione havin' relations at a inconvenient time, but it was definitely worth it. Definitely AU, and doesn't comply with DH, cuz I'm just stubborn like that. There is a sequel to this one shot.

A/N: I've been hoarding this story since literally 2008, I published it once, (a badly edited version, mind you) got horrible reviews, and my "writing well" dried up and I left this story, plus its sequel, to collect proverbial dust in some small file on my hard drive. I came across it recently, and with a whole hell of a lot of editing, I have this newer, better version. My old login name for fanfiction was I'dRatherRemainNameless, so there is no plagiarism going on here. Any other story that is similar, is purely coincidental.

Disclaimer: You recognize it, I don't own it.

Hermione was running. She was running for her fucking life. Through the Forbidden Forest, during the great battle between death eaters and order of the phoenix members, between Harry and Voldemort. Hermione had gotten separated from everyone else and was currently running deep into the woods to avoid more death eaters that seemed to be coming every which way.

She stunned a death eater somewhere off to her right and only paused her rapid breathing for a moment to listen for the 'thump' of a fallen foe. She had ran for about ten more minutes and finally stumbled to a stop, panting heavily and clutching the stitch in her side. She slumped against a huge tree that provided incredible cover and listened to the sounds of the battle waging on. The yells of people trying to get their bearings in battle were deafening. Red and gold and green sparks were flying everywhere, hoarse cries of unforgivable curses rising into the cold night.

She heard a close, but muffled shuffling somewhere to her left. It was almost black in the forest save for the flashes of spells and she couldn't make out anything. _Bloody hell, the animals that could be in this place…_

More shuffling. _Definitely a person_, she thought. There's no way animals would be anywhere near this many people being this crazy. She looked over and her eyes widened. About 10 feet away, fully clad in death eater's robes, was Draco fucking Malfoy. She didn't move at first, afraid of what he'd do, but gripped her wand very tightly. He didn't see her right away, because of his hood, but she'd recognize that silver blonde hair anywhere. She shifted, breaking a twig under her foot, causing Draco's head to snap up quickly.

Hermione gasped when she saw his face. His eyes were so haunted, so sad, that it literally took her breath away. She knew instantly that he wasn't here of his own accord, and seemed to be forced into obedience. He was gaunt, and very pale, as if he hadn't been eating OR sleeping well in several months. Her instinct told her something wasn't quite right with Malfoy at the moment and attacking him would be unwise.

They stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever, the battle raging on around them and they were just staring. Malfoy was looking at her like he never had before. There was…regret. And shame. He suddenly stepped right into her path and look intently at her before gripping her by her upper arms and kissing her soundly. She didn't respond at first, out of utter shock, but then relaxed and kissed him back with fervor. She didn't worry about why, she didn't worry about the past, she didn't worry about the war going on around her, all she was worried about was this man before her and how empty his eyes looked just before he kissed her.

Hermione gasped for breath as she was pressed up against the tree by Draco's looming body. _Oh gods. _Sheheard a screamoff to her right somewhere. And here she was, snogging her supposed enemy in the Forbidden Forest in the midst of the biggest magical war in history. She pulled back to breathe and looked into Draco's eyes staring back into hers. That shame was still there, but so was lust, and…hope?

She grasped his face in both her hands and pressed her lips against his again. She whispered into the kiss, "Draco, please, do me a favor. I don't want to die never knowing a man. Please, one time, forget everything we've ever done. Please, Draco, I don't want to die alone." Hermione's breath hitched on the last part. Draco pulled back, and looked intently into her eyes. Searching for what? She didn't know…maybe searching for hesitation, unwillingness…

Apparently finding none, he kissed her again, ever so much more gently then before, one hand in her hair, the other on her hip holding her close. He once again pressed her into the tree with his body, making her moan when she felt his hardness pressing into her thigh. His hand on her hip trailed down towards the fly on her jeans and she felt the buttons pop open and her pants hung loose around her hips.

Draco's hot, sweet kisses had led from her mouth down to her neck and he gave her a firm but definitely not painful love bite on her collarbone. Hermione moaned and felt a swoop of pleasure in her stomach making her knees buckle. She felt a gush of moisture between her legs and knew she was dripping wet. Foggy from arousal, she reached out and began to fondle Draco's erection through his robes, marveling at how he stuttered in his ministrations on her neck to moan deeply and grind against her hand.

"Please, Draco, now. Lets do it now, we don't have time." Draco said nothing, but skillfully transfigured her pants into a skirt for easier access. He ripped away her panties and she gasped at the aroused rush it gave her. Already having unbuttoned his fly and pulled out his impressive manhood, Draco stepped up to her and gripped the middle of her thighs and pressed her to the tree for balance.

Draco once again looked deeply into her eyes, poised at her entrance. She felt the apprehension of fear for losing her virginity for a moment, and he saw it. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and kissed her before slowly but firmly entering her for the first time. She accidently bit down on his lip, and whimpered from the pain. "I'm sorry, but I promise, that was the hardest part, its all downhill from here." Draco murmured into her hair, kissing everywhere his lips could reach to soothe her. He stayed still inside her for a few minutes, allowing her to adjust and to dull the pain a little. He whispered a small healing spell to alleviate some of the pain and she moaned when it instantly went from pain to pleasure.

"_God_, Draco…please _move_. I need you to move, make love to me, please." Hermione pleaded, voice thick with lust. She was begging, and that turned Draco on more than anyone could know. He began to move his hips, almost pulling out, then slowly sinking back into her. She whimpered and moaned and pleaded more, and Draco was going crazy with passion.

"Uhh…oh, GOD. Yeah, just like that. Gods! You make me feel…feel…everything." Hermione babbled incessantly. Draco was pounding her into the tree, making her feel like she was on fire. He knew he wouldn't last much longer because of all the pent up passion so he reached his hand down between them and began to swipe at her clit with his skillful fingers.

Hermione was on fire. The moment she felt his hand on her clit she instantly began climaxing, having never experienced this before, she was in a complete fog about everything else except making this man…no, this beautiful demigod lose control before her and release inside her. She clamped down on his hardness and he moaned a deep, growling kind of moan and rocked into her furiously, burying himself to the hilt while she screamed for more.

"Oh gods…I'm…Hermione, I going to…" He said in her ear. "Please, Draco, let go. Cum inside me, I _need_ it." The way Hermione had said need, like she was going to _die_ without his orgasm absolutely drove him right over the edge. He came harder then he ever had in his life, having a rare full body orgasm that sent tingles everywhere through his body. To his regret, he lost control of the muscles in his knees and legs and collapsed onto the ground, Hermione's back becoming the victim of harsh bark.

They sat there, panting and sweating, before he slipped out of her and began to rearrange his clothing and she rearranged hers. Aside from the twigs and leaves in Hermione's, you wouldn't know anything had happened between them. Hermione hesitated, and spoke. "Draco…what—" Draco put up a hand to stop her.

"I don't want to hear your regrets. I didn't do this to use you, or hurt you. Things have changed for me, hopefully for the good, but I know better. You and I though, we're survivors. After this is over, I'm going to find you. And I'm going to treat you how I should've treated you a long-ass time ago." He took Hermione's hand in a very gentlemanly way and kissed it. He used the same hand to pull her forward and whisper into her ear, "Survive, please. I don't know what I would do if you didn't. I have so many plans for us. I know you're confused. Survive." He kissed her again, softly and full of promises.

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Apparated, and his were apparently silent. She took a moment to blink back tears and steel herself, then lifted her chin and ran back into the thick of the battle.

FIN.

Well, I told ya it was AU.

PS – Flamers (AKA, people who hate on my writing) will be TOTALLY ignored, so hate all you want bitchaassss! Constructive criticism, however, will be TOTALLY welcome.


End file.
